False Hope
by BoyGagaloo - Hikaru
Summary: "Everyone gives out a false hope in love that's why I stopped hoping until YOU came into my life" SasukexNaruto. BOYS LOVE. Romance. AU. Lemon in the later chapters.


**A/N:** First BL story hopefully it's not that bad - Hikaru

**Summary:** "Everyone gives out a false hope in love that's why I stopped hoping until **YOU **came into my life" SasukexNaruto. Boys Love. Romance. AU. Lemon in the later chapters.

**Warning:** "M" for sexual activity. If you don't like Boys Love this place is not for you! Do not tell me how disgusting it is, I don't care! That's your opinion and mine is why the hell did you even open the page it if it's disgusting? Are you an illiterate being that you can't even read that it's BL in the summary? This is for all the readers that says cr*p to the BL authors. Do not Message us or Spam us. If you did I'll think of you as a hobo who has stinky balls and love to have a c*ck in their asses.

**Last Warning DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE A HATER OF ****BOYS LOVE.**

**Disclaimer:** I just love characters that have black and blond hair. Not mine.

**Beta:** none.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Hope for new love?_

Watching the leaves in a full bloomed tree fall down, I tried to calm myself as I see my girlfriend… scratch that my ex-girlfriend kiss a guy in broad daylight. I schooled my facial expression and went to the couple who were passionately making out. Around them people started to watch and go wild with whistles and whoops. I stood near the couple with the crowd, where the woman could see me when she opens her eyes after the scene they're making.

I crossed my arms and spread my legs apart showing an intimating stance. Finally they stopped and open their eyes. They look at each other for a minute until she felt my gaze on her because she turned to my direction. If I had a camera I would love to take a picture of her cheating face, when it turned pale and her eyes going wild. Immediately she released the guy that she was hugging and stepped back. The guy turned instantly to my direction. Ohh the guy knew who I was… huh. His face says it all, the horror of seeing me standing in the middle of the crowd, who were still whistling and snickering at their display.

My girlfriend … oops my ex-girlfriend started to speak loudly "Sasuke this isn't what it looks like, love." At that statement the crowd stopped with the recognition of who I was and if they knew me they would know who she is. The crowd stared at me and she looks more terrified now than then. I raised my brows to let her continue "We were just… just…"

"Saying hello." The guy answered for her as she stuttered and couldn't continue. I glared at him to shut him up and looked at my ex.

"Sasuke-" I cut her off by holding up one of my hands. I looked at her eyes to show her how I felt at that moment. The sadness, the betrayal, the bitterness and the anger. The woman started to tear up as she saw them. She stepped forward and I stepped back, by this action her eyes went wide as if she couldn't believe I just did that. She looks in my eyes pleading me silently to forgive her. It was too late I knew that when I saw them kiss passionately. She and I never kiss like that even private. I was gentle after all, I thought she was fragile and hesitant of how she would feel if she tasted my aggressiveness but now it's too late for showing her that.

In three months that we were together I began to like her, taking it slowly but looks like she couldn't take it slow and seek another guy.

"It's over Sakura." She let her tears fall as she looks at me pleadingly "You've showed me and this crowd how good you are in kissing, I guess you would kiss any guy in the open except your own boyfriend." Several people gasp at my words and seeing the guys look uncomfortable made me feel a little better "You've betrayed me as you willingly kissed him, I told you in the beginning I wanted this to be you and me only, not an open relationship. Since you didn't listen to what I said, We. Are. Over." She fell down and continued to cry but harder this time. "Playing the victim won't do you good as the people in this crowd had seen you kiss him, not me." She looks at me face full of tears, glaring at me and her eyes had this glint that I didn't like especially if it's her. I didn't let her speak "Don't say I'm not giving you attention Sakura. I gave you a lot especially with me having a busy schedule. And our sex life was amazing as you subtly put it. I will not become the villain here Sakura."

I glared at her to stop her from speaking of what she thinks. If only looks can kill she would have been dead already. Ignoring all her calls for me I walked away. My mind automatically thought of things to do as to get rid of her in my life. First off, I need a new lock for my house. I knew it was a bad idea but I was desperate for a normal life and I stupidly hoped she would be it. I admit she is a beauty no matter what I think of her. At 5'8 tall her height was compatible with my 6'1. Her personality was fun but enough about her.

I went home that evening ignoring the answering machine and started to change the locks, throwing her things away(like really throwing it in the streets), telling my family and friends that we were over via mail and told them to not bother me until I contact them. I slumped back to my couch after emailing my brother telling him to fuck off for introducing me to that bitch. My heart clinched as I saw one picture that I forgot to remove earlier. It was taken during a family get together two months ago, where we look happy together. I stood up and tore it to pieces. Thank god she only visited my house twice and those times we ended up really sleeping.

Staring out of the window I started to question myself. What, why, how? What made her do this? Why not talk to me? How did she think I would not see them making out in front of my client office, is she stupid?

-...-

A week and a half after our breakup, Sakura kept on calling my phone and house phone. It got annoying so I changed everything which was frustrating because I have to inform my clients, family and friends about my new numbers and email address. I warned my family and friends not to tell Sakura my new contacts or else I would ignore them and pretty much destroy them if I get a chance.

Being locked up in my house, made me think that I was a coward and stupid. I mean the b*tch is just a weak girl, her family was not even near my family's wealth and riches. I decided it was time to go and socialize a bit. I went to "Chiita Karui Shi" night club in the city. Going early to the club was a nice change. There were only a few people in the place who were either couple up and were dancing with each other. I sat in the corner of the bar where I can see the entrance and the whole place clearly. The bartender came up to me while I was looking around.

"You're fine?" I turned to the bartender who has white hair and three-forth of his face was covered with black cloth, he was handsome and obviously older than me by few years.

"Yeah." I ordered a jack and coke and turned to the dance floor.

He returned with the drink and stayed where he was. I nursed my drink and waited for a few minutes "Tachi is worried." He said quietly, I smiled a little as I heard him say my brother's name affectionately.

I turned to him "I'm fine Kakashi." I sipped and drink and set it down "Really." I gave him a small smile to reassure him.

He seemed to accept it as he continued to talk to me "Tachi and Ruka should be here later, they're really worried about you. I had to call them when I saw you here to stop them from frustrating me." I chuckled a little.

"Who? Aniki or Iruka-sensei?" I gave him a smirk before drinking again.

"Both." He seemed to think a little more "Maa, Ruka is more frustrating than Tachi because he's the most vocal and cutest in our relationship." I choked a little, spilling a little of my drink "Pervert." I glared at him and took at napkin to wipe my hands and mouth.

"You're the pervert." I turned to the dance floor "The pervert who has two lovers."

Hearing a chuckle behind me I glance at him "True but we love each other." Let me explain what he just said. This person is one of the lovers of my older brother, Hatake Kakashi. Four years ago, my brother who was planning on starting a business, they met in the real estate office when Kakashi was planning to open up this night club. They hit it off well and fell in love but what Itachi didn't know was that Kakashi had another lover that time who he loved as well, Umino Iruka. When Iruka found out that Kakashi was cheating with Itachi he didn't handle it well and went into depression. He didn't talk to anyone, didn't eat and didn't sleep. It wasn't until Itachi and Kakashi talked, fed and touched him every day that made Iruka come back. Obviously after being together for a month they fell in love and couldn't be separated from each other. And their love for each other did not waver away as years pass by instead it grows stronger just like my parents which is why I thought I could find it with Sakura.

"Sasuke, did you hear me?" Kakashi snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I sipped again. A costumer seemed to want to order something "Go take the orders or else your business is going bye-bye." That will never happen with my brother's business skills and Kakashi's skills in making drinks, the place is popular and famous because of that and for reasons that people wouldn't want to know.

He left me alone and I returned to nursing my drink. I looked around finding nothing interesting until a young boy or man entered the club. I stared at him and caught his gaze, we froze as ours eyes lock at each other. I felt a spark between us and desire of wanting him. The young man who has this mesmerizing blue eyes and hair like sunshine was snapped from our trance as his companion slapped him in the back. I growled not liking the guy but couldn't see him as people blocked my view of him but I could still see the boy. I sipped my drink while checking his body out, not bad. I noticed him glancing towards me a few times as he stood talking to his friends. I smirked and spread my legs to show him my bulged that's growing in my pants while I watched him. This was noticed by the young fellow and excused himself from his friends. He walks towards me and gave me a shy smile when he was near. My pants were getting tighter by the minute or seconds if you'd like. I put my drink down and pointed down the space between my legs for him to stand there. He took a step closer and stood in front of me between my legs.

He looks at me through his lashes, which I found cute and sexy, and gave me the sweetest shy smile that I ever saw. He had three scars in each of his cheeks that look like whiskers which made him more attractive for my opinion.

"Hello." I whispered and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to my chest. It seems I wasn't the only one affected by seeing each other, feeling a hard bump on top of mine.

"H-hello." He stuttered which was cute. I licked his earlobe earning a soft moan from him, hearing that made my cock really happy and my brain quiet like hell.

"Name?" I asked as I licked down to his neck.

"U-Uzumaki… N-Na-Naruto" I sucked on his soft skin and smiled as he can't seem to form any sentence after that. He tilted his neck to give me space to play but I licked his neck upwards towards his lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I couldn't take it I had to kiss those pretty plump lips. I kissed his soft lips for a few seconds then bit his bottom lip to gain access. He moans as he opens his mouth for me, oh sweet hell, his mouth tasted like heaven, sweet and felt forbidden to be there. Someone cleared their throat making Naruto jerk around my arms. I reluctantly broke the kiss and glared at the person who interrupted and made my boy flinch in our kiss. I held him there not willing to release him but will if he asked to.

"What?" I said with annoyance to the man, he flinched but didn't back away. He was handsome but not my type. The man who has brown hair with one upside-down red triangle tattoo on both of his cheeks looked at the man who's in my arms with the looks of concern and worry. For the corner of my eyes I saw Naruto nod and the guy look at me for a moment and left.

"Hmm?" I raised my brow at Naruto.

"You didn't have to scare him, teme." I didn't hear any heat on the word so I gave a small smiled at him _'He found me a nickname how cute.'_ His breathing hitched and I laid my head on his shoulder and turned my head to his nick. A hickey was forming and I licked at the area, he wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned softly.

"Want to go to my place?"

* * *

**A/N:** Whose place? It's obvious and I know that you know ;) leave a review thanks

So what do you think? My first chapter for 'false hope' is just lips locking, the second chapter is where the lemon starts. Just saying… I'll upload a week later.

On a side note 'Secrets' will be re-written again as I seriously do not like how I wrote a year ago. I removed it and upload the new chapter 1. It will be different, more interesting and more twist. You can actually understand it :|

Ciao. Hikaru.

_P.s. Message me if you would like a oneshot about the three-some in the story, you know who they are ItaxIruxKashi. I loved to do it now but my schedule and two of my stories are killing me at the moment._

_The __**updates **__of __**Secrets**__ will be every __**Sunday**__ and __**False Hope **__will be released on every __**Wednesday **__at __**9 pm GMT+3:00**_


End file.
